


Reflections

by yangisbestgirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Study, Choking, Cinder needs some serious therapy, Dubious Consent, Emerald quit being a simp, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Narcissism, Never stick your dick in crazy, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisbestgirl/pseuds/yangisbestgirl
Summary: Cinder Fall is known for a lot of things, but she isn't exactly known for her her mental stability or care for others. Emeralds semblance has a unique way of providing Cinder with some introspection, a catharsis for her rage, and of course, sexual release. But what happens when she turns this gift on herself?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 26





	Reflections

Emerald fiddled with her weapons, sitting on a bench in Salem's castle, wiping down the guns with a rag, polishing the chains, just passing time. Mercury was practicing his moves on a tall wooden dummy, passing time in his own way, kicking and punching the wood in rythimic fashion, as the wings rotated and changed position as so to keep him focused as opposed to settling into routine. Sitting in the corner, Neo kicked her leg aimlessly as she flipped through pages of some old timey fashion magazine she found in her quarters. The three were content to leave each other alone to their activities without the need for conversation, but enjoying each other's company as an alternative to the loneliness of the large, empty, gothic castle with few else humans around to keep them sane.

The peace ended abruptly when Cinder burst through the door, fury and indignation on her face. The look on her face was one they'd all seen before, only losing a fight to the huntresses or receiving an order from Salem she didn't like got her this furious. She stormed over to the dummy opposite Mercury, summoning her swords and slashing it, the room filling with the smell of smoke as she burned and hacked at it until it collapsed and she screamed in frustration, "Rrrraaaaaaahh!" Emerald shuddered, Mercury, the usually cocky boy stopped what he was doing and watched, and Neo looked up from her magazine, lifted an eyebrow at the scene and returned her eyes to the magazine.

Cinder stood and panted, dropped her weapons to the ground, and let them dematerialize into scattering dust and sand. She stood there, in the now uncomfortable silence of the room, heaving heavy breaths, until she pointed at Emerald with her grimm hand. "You. My quarters. Now." She then strolled away, heading to her quarters, while not tension free, at least calmer. 

Emerald felt such confliction. She knew what this meant and she never knew how to feel about it. She loved Cinder so much, felt she owed her anything and everything, and wanted nothing more to get closer to her, but what she had been called in to do made her stomach turn at the thought of what's in store. It showed on her face, as when Emerald got up to head to Cinder's quarters, Mercury put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her, her body tensing at the sudden touch, and his face unusually sober. "Em," he said, softly, dripping his cocksure persona in favor of care for his friend, "you don't have to do that, just because she wants you to. You can stay here."

Emerald shifted his arm from his grip. "I love her, I have to-"

"You don't have to do something you don't want."

"Of course I want her!"

Mercury looked at her, frowning. "You don't seem so sure" 

Emerald looked at him, and avoided the serious look in his eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Merc," she said as she opened the door of the training room to head for Cinder's quarters, leaving him with his concern.

* * *

"Stand by my bed," was the only greeting Cinder gave her when she opened the door to Cinder's room, which wasn't a good sign. Today was going to be an ordeal. Emerald locked the door behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Who do you want me to be today, Cinder?"

Cinder didn't turn around from the mirror she was fussing over her ruined makeup in, streaked from tears of rage and exertion. Emerald decided it would be better to prepare herself for Cinder than to press her for an answer. Whenever violence wasn't enough to release Cinder's rage, she would call Emerald to her quarters, and have her disguise herself with her semblance, to be whoever Cinder wanted to take out her aggressions on. She sometimes had Emerald pose as Raven Branwen, whom she'd whip and beat and deny in revenge for their battle. Often, she'd make Emerald appear as Ruby Rose, the object of Cinder's hate, for her to torture and forced herself upon, make her cry and repent for the injuries she caused. Sometimes she had her be Salem herself, in which she would have Emerald pamper and comfort her, like a doting mother, twisted by sexual desire, lavishing Cinder with approval and praise, which was the most dangerous persona for Emerald. Not because she feared Salem's wrath at being impersonated, but as Cinder would be highly upset if Emerald should drop character before she was satisfied. That only happened once, the bruises Emerald received lasted for weeks. Sometimes she'd have Emerald merely appear as women Cinder found attractive and the interaction was just one for Cinder to get her rocks off. Never did she sleep with just Emerald as Emerald. She would only use her semblance.

Emerald removed her clothes and sat on the bed, her semblance could give Cinder the illusion of peeling that days target anyway so hera would only get in the way. She sat waiting patiently as Cinder pruned herself in the mirror, awaiting instructions. Eventually she replied, still not turning around, "Me."

"Me? Do you mean me or you?"

"Me." She wasn't so nonchalant in tone this time. Cinder hated repeating herself.

"You want me to appear as yourself?" This was a new one, Emerald had never been asked this before.

"Yes. Me before Beacon. Do it already or get out."

Emerald gulped in unease at the new task, but raised her semblance on Cinder, appearing as Cinder from before, with both eyes and arms, and longer hair, even replicating her outfit down to the anklet.

Cinder eventually turned around and eyed herself, the uncomfortable energy of Emerald bled through the illusion, but Cinder didn't seem to notice. She eyed the other her and got on the bed behind her, wrapping her arms around her doppleganger's neck, feeling the shiver of Emerald's shoulders at her touch. Her long nails of her human hand and the claws of her grimm felt over her hips, gliding up her sides from behind, gently taking the skin where it was exposed. She eventually dug her claws into the dress around the chest, ripping it apart with ease and exposing her own chest, which she wasted no time in handling. Emerald gasped at the contact, the touch of the person she loved on her terrifying and exciting her, but left her dialogue to whimpers and groans, so as not to risk breaking the illusion. 

"You love this.. don't you?" The question wasn't meant for an answer. Cinder spun her clone around and shredded the rest of her clothes, putting her on her back on the bed. Emerald panted in anticipation, looking up at Cinder only to feel fear at her expression. It was an expression of total absorption, like she saw nothing else in the world, in obsessive, narcissistic love, her grin spread across her face as she stared down. Emerald wanted to believe she was reciprocating her feelings, she wanted so badly to believe it, but Cinder was only looking at herself.

"Spread your legs." Emerald did as she asked, to be met with a knee from Cinder at her core, grinding against her as Cinder began to grope more boldly at her breasts, to the point where it began to hurt, but Emerald didn't dare complain for that level of pain, lest she be in for much worse for the sake of her love. Cinder began raking her nails down emeralds sides as she leaned down to suck at them, as Emerald twisted and writhed away from the sharp nails scraping against her, and bucking into the pleasurable touch of Cinder's mouth. When Cinder was satisfied, one hand grabbed her past self's hair and pulled her head back to a hungry, lustful, open mouthed kiss, the other hand replacing her knee at Emerald's cunt.

Emerald began to relax a bit as she felt she knew what Cinder wanted, that this was a merely sexual encounter with a twist. Settling into that role, she felt more free to moan into Cinder's mouth, and buck against the hand cupping and rubbing against her. Cinder moved down to kiss at her neck. "So perfect ... So beautiful.. I miss you so much.." Cinder bit down on Emeralds neck and sucked a mark onto it, leaving Emerald wincing in pleasurable pain. Cinder dipped her fingers inside her, and continued to make her marks on what looked like her own skin, staking a claim on herself. Emerald bucked back at her and whimpered "please...", To which Cinder picked up her pace and ribbed Emerald's clit with her thumb as she did. "Show it to me...I want to see what it looks like when a maiden comes.."

Emerald let herself to and came at her command. She'd prefer more buildup but she knew better than to deny Cinder what she wanted. Once her vision cleared she looked up at Cinder, the look on her face of adoration looking sick and twisted upon the post orgasm clarity. "C-cinder?" Emerald didn't drop the illusion, in case it wasn't over. 

Cinder repositioned herself to straddle Emerald's thigh, tearing her own underwear off, her hair hiding her face to Emerald as she looked down at her past self's body. Emerald felt droplets touch the skin of her stomach, tear from Cinder. Emerald gasped. "Cinder?!"

That snapped her out of it. Cinder rose up and immediately clamped her hand around Emerald's neck, cutting off her air immediately. Emerald looked up, gasping at Cinder's face, now one of envy and pure, unadulterated hatred, as she began to wildly grind her cunt against Emeralds leg and squeeze her throat.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" Cinder looked down making eye contact with Emerald, seeing only herself looking back at her, in fear and pain. Tears continued to come out of Cinder's eyes, as she sobbed and screamed and moaned, Emerald's leg getting slicker and slicker. "FUCKING WHORE! ANIMAL! WEAK BITCH!" Emerald had been hurt for breaking character before, but this wasn't like that. Cinder hadn't even noticed her outburst of concern. This was all new, something she'd never seen, and struggled against the hands throttling her, fearing now for her life. Cinder picked up the pace of her grinding, her grip slacking enough for Emerald to let them off her throat, gasping for air. Once Cinder noticed, she reared back and slapped her across the face full force. Emerald's cry made Cinder tighten her thighs together around Emerald's leg. "FUCKING SERVANT! STUPID BITCH! OBEY ME, OBEY MY FUCKING POWER! began scratching her breasts and stomach enough to leave lasting red lines, slight drops of blood on some, until Cinder bit down on her shoulder and began to thrust frantically, whining into Emeralds shoulder until she finally came, Emerald feeling it on her leg and in the painful bite on her shoulder.

When the dust settles, the only sound was Cinder's sobs, the wetness soaking the pillow next to Emeralds head. "Why, why why why?" She cried. 

"Why what, Cinder?" Emerald said, not dropping the illusion but breaking character. 

"Why am I not good enough? Why am I this, why am I not fucking good enough? Why, goddamn it why?!" She bemoaned.

She didn't speak against and just sobbed until she was done, Emerald stroking her hair. Eventually she looked up and looked at her reflection, kissing herself on the forehead and caressing her cheek. "I love you." She then lay down opposite Emerald.

"Emerald, you can drop the illusion now."

Emerald did at once, getting up to the painkillers she kept in Cinder's room for the migraines from using her semblance so much on days like this, and getting back into bed. Cinder lay facing away from her. "Cinder, I-" 

"I don't want to talk about it. You're helping enough right now." She turned over. "I am appreciative, Emerald. I don't know how to show that. But can you do one more thing for me?"

"Always."

"Don't leave tonight? Stay with me?"

Emerald merely got closer to her and put her arms around Cinder, who laid her head on Emerald's shoulder, and fell asleep in minutes. Emerald followed her soon after, but it didn't cure that nausea in her stomach, but it was all worth it for this moment, to Emerald. "Maybe one day," she said. "One day you'll love me." And she slept that night in dreams of passion and pain.


End file.
